There appears to be an almost universal enjoyment by participants of tossing type games, be they formal games such as horse shoes, or something as simple as throwing a rock into the water then trying to land other rocks within the same area. Thus, the field of games is replete with different types of tossing games and new variations on this general concept are myriad. Occasionally, one such variation is able to combine the basic enjoyment of a tossing game with a new type of system or device which in some way either alters the play of the game, or improves the convenience of using the game to a point that the game becomes widely accepted.
For example, one well known game utilizes over sized darts which are weighted in order to stick in the ground when thrown, which darts are combined with two single ring targets with the play following somewhat similar to that of horse shoes. Two problems with this type of dart toss game are easily recognized. Namely, the obvious threat to safety and the difficulty of having to store the multiplicity of parts used in the game for future use.
Other games have combined this basic toss concept with yet other known games such as tic-tac-toe. In a game such as this, a bean bag or the like is often thrown onto a target and by any one of a variety of methods and an "x" or "o" designation is recorded where the bag has landed to come to rest. The goal of such games being similar to tic-tac-toe in that the user tries to align the same designations in a row until there is a connection made between one side of the target board and the other side. While such a game overcomes the safety threat posed by the dart toss game, the problem with storing the target and bags still remains.
Thus, virtually everyone having such a toss game has experienced the frustration of being unable to locate some of the parts of the game, the most common problem being a lack of a full compliment of toss items. Eventually, the toss items disappear and statements such as "you can only use three of yours because I can't find my fourth one" continue until the numbers eventually decrease to two or one. Any reduction in the number of toss items makes the game more difficult as the players must more frequently retrieve the toss items. Finally, the entire game is either left unused since "I can't find all the pieces" or the game is simply discarded.
To appreciate what the effect would be of having a toss game where one does not have to be worried about loosing the various parts, one need only consider the various games available at amusement centers or bazaars. Many of these include toss games such as the throwing of rings, balls or bean bags. Such games are very popular at these events, since they appeal to the natural tendency to play toss type games and also because the participant can use his or her skill in these tossing games without concern of the loss or gathering up of the various parts and pieces. Thus, it became evident to me that to have a tossing game which utilizes not only basic toss concepts but incorporates game variations as well as a simple yet effective storage mechanism, would not only provide a great deal of enjoyment but would also avoid much frustration.
In addition to the above stated factors many toss games are made for use in a specific setting. For example, some such games are solely for indoor use and are not constructed in a manner suitable for use out of doors. Or, alternatively, if the indoor game is used out of doors the various parts may become almost irreversibly soiled in which case the game becomes designated strictly as an outdoor game to avoid the use of these soiled items within the home. Still other games are seasonal or require a specific type of seasonal play surface. Summer time for example, lends itself to the use of games which are suitable for play as a water sport. However, such games might not be suitable for play outside of their aquatic environment.
Based upon a recognition of these problems and consideration of various solutions the applicants have developed the subject invention which combines basic toss concepts with a unique target combination. In addition, the subject invention solves the problem of storing the various toss items and the targets while providing versatile play pieces suitable for use not only indoors and outdoors but also as a water sport. Accordingly, applicant believes that the subject invention is a significant improvement over prior toss games and will obtain wide acceptance and provide much satisfaction and enjoyment to its users.